Some multi-speed drive systems have been proposed for controlling the operative connection between an engine crankshaft in a vehicle, with an accessory in the vehicle. However, such systems have not succeeded in the marketplace for a variety of reasons. Such systems may be complex, unreliable, expensive and bulky, and may draw a significant amount of power for their operation. They may also be difficult to control and may be difficult to install.
It would be beneficial however to be able to provide a multi-speed system that is capable of driving an accessory and that at least partially addresses one or more of the aforementioned problems.